For You
by zhyndia k
Summary: Legolas with random dark-haired elf. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE... Please r/r


========  
For you  
========  
  
Disclaimers: LotR and all its characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. I'll respond kindly to any comments and reactions, friendly or otherwise. Since I don't read fanfics much, I don't know if anyone has a similar idea, but I vehemently deny any accusation that this is a Mary Sue. I have no intent to end with Legolas anytime soon, because I prefer him with others. ^_^  
  
This is a "Legolas with an elf" fic, Legolas just got to the Undying Lands(?), and he's standing there while his dwarf best friend Gimli is looking around the place. Read on.  
  
----  
  
I have stopped counting the days, the months, the years since your departure. Yet I feel not a moment passed since I last saw you all those years ago, walking away with our kind, serene in your trust you will get to where you want to go. For hundreds upon hundreds of years I have spent each dreaming moment wondering if you remain the same. It's been so long.  
  
The you I once knew was gentle, kindly in your caring for those who are wounded, do you remember? We met that way, I had been hurt by my brashness, you took care of my wounds in my unconsciousness. When I had opened my eyes and saw you for the first time I whispered I had dreamed of you before that moment. And you smiled and replied you had dreamed of this before as well, and have waited for so long for my coming. That was how we met, and for so long we were nigh inseparable, intent on weaving threads upon threads of emotions between us, not wishing to part ways. We thought we were never going to be apart, so sure in the constancy of our attachment to each other.  
  
But then my words had not been enough to keep you with me, when we had to part ways in your desire to see what others have not seen. You told me you will wait, you will wait and watch for my coming, no matter if it takes forever for me to get to where you will be. At that moment we were again so sure it would not be long before I can be with you, but fate was to be unkind, keeping us distant all this time.  
  
I come here at last, the years and wisdom I wear like a cloak slip from my shoulders, I am now just one who is waiting. For you.  
  
I stand here, the trees tell me you come, the wind whispers your name. I anticipate seeing you again. Will you remember me as I remember you? Will you feel the threads of emotions between us, strong as before, or did time reduce them until they are mere cobwebs that break at the softest touch of breath? Threads of fate do not hold if one does not believe in them anymore, I do, I do so much, they were the only things I could hold on to as I watch sorrows pass before mine eyes. Fleet-footed time slows to a standstill as I stand here, in this grove of trees whispering that you are coming, your passage under them watched by every one of them. They wish me well, leaves rustling, they tell me change is naught, change comes and goes, and still, hearts remain faithful...were these warnings for me, to expect you to have changed?   
  
Eternity is a mere instant if you still love me, but an unending torment if everything has changed.   
  
Finally you are near, I see you at last, a vision in your silver and blue robes, almost ghostlike as you move amongst the trees, smiling faintly. Your looks haven't changed; you're still the same, but does it hold true to your heart as well? Mine is in my throat, it has leapt at the sight of you. I cannot speak at all. This is the silence of one stunned by an apparition he had thought resided only in his dreams. You are eerie in your silence, a mirror of my desire. Night is lured to reside in the darkness of your hair, day reflected in the glow of your face, the stars sparkle behind your wide eyes. Still your eyes belie your age, they are full of trust to the world. Speak, I cannot, I want to make sure you are real.  
  
Why don't you move forward? Why do you stay there, standing still and apart from me, framed by the trees? Are you also entranced at seeing me again? Or is something holding you back? Let it be the former, I plead. Uncertainties hang around me with your silence. Only now have I felt alive again, I haven't felt this way since last we met. Don't let this be the moment of our parting, forever. I do not think I can stand the thought of having seen you again just to have you bid good-bye.  
  
At last you move--towards me, taking one step at the time, down, I see you away from the shadow of leaves. I take that one step forward, and now you are bending, bending achingly close, you white slender hands on my shoulders. I tilt my head up, so I can look straight into your eyes. They reflect me, I can't believe how long I've wanted to see myself in them. I know it is to be expected, as you are looking at me, but to be enclosed in those dark pupils, that is the way I want to be again.  
  
The faint smile that is so impersonal turns welcoming, your eyes are warm as you look at me with love in them. In a rush I realize you still love me the way I love you, you have waited, all this time, sure I will come here, even if it takes so long...I feel the brush of your lips on my forehead, the whispered words...  
  
"Welcome back to me."  
  
You kissed me, and I savor the moment, the intimacy untouched by anything but love. You are with me again, and I feel complete. I want nothing else in this world, other than this.  
  
Nothing else.  
  
~end~ 


End file.
